Yamato/SAOF Arena
Yamato is a playable character in SAOF Arena, and appears as one of the main characters. Background REDACTED Playstyle Yamato's moveset focuses on high speed and high power attacks, mainly focusing on single, hard strikes that stun the enemy. Yamato is balanced in both attack and evasion, being able to move in extremely quickly and hammer the enemy with fast and hard strikes before placing himself back at a distance, making him an extremely deadly opponent. Movelist Normal attacks *Rising Slasher: A hard uppercut that launches the enemy into the air *Descending Slasher: A hard downwards slash performed in midair *Swift Strike: A horizontal slash that covers a long distance *Backstep Cutter: A quick sword slash while Yamato backs up a distance *Crossblade: A rush forward with two extremely fast strikes in a cross formation Grabs *Scabbard Jab: A hard jab with Yamato's scabbard that sets the enemy back a distance *Twin Slash: Two quick slashes back and forth that stun the enemy Special attacks *Judgement Cut: A powerful ranged strike that can be chained into multiple slashes for massive damage *Draw Sword: An extremely fast powerful cut that causes high damage and throws the enemy back *Judement Draw: A charged version of Draw Sword, that results in multiple surrounding Judgement Cuts *Moonlight Slasher: Two wide and vertical slashes, one downwards and the other upwards, throwing the enemy back *Crescent Blade: A wide single slash that causes good damage and can act as anti-air *Judgement Streak: A fast and hard forward strike that causes multiple hits *Reversal: A counter that, when an enemy connects, results in Yamato spinning around the enemy and striking hard behind him with his blade *Kyosho Style: A mode change that results in Yamato fastening his scabbard to his side and holding his blade in two hands, increasing damage and speed. **Wind Step: Yamato launches forward in a single step, cutting into the enemy fast and hard **Lightning Cutter: Yamato instantly appears in front of an enemy and cuts into them multiple times **Judgement Swift: A counter that results in Yamato parrying an enemy attack and striking with Judgement Cut **Resolve: A counter that results in Yamato dodging an enemy before rising up and cutting upwards Instant kill *Wanderer's Lament: Yamato performs multiple Judgement Cuts that form all around him. If one connects, Yamato locks the enemy in place and cuts them multiple times with Judgement Cut, before sheathing his katana, sliding back and then rushing forward, drawing his blade and cutting into the enemy and ending up behind, before spinning his blade and sheathing it in Iaido fashion. *Lost Resolution: Can only be performed while in Kyosho Style mode. Yamato dashes forward and in an instantly cuts forward, slicing clean through the enemy in one swift strike. Battle Quotes "I'm ready." ''(When selected in character select) ''"I'll do it." ''(When selected in character select) ''"I'll end this quickly." ''(Character intro) ''"Expect no mercy from me." (Character intro) "You're wasting my time." ''(Idle) ''"Hesitation will be the end of you." ''(Idle) ''"Hm..." ''(Idle, before sitting down and meditating) ''"There." ''(When performing Rising Slasher) ''"Down." ''(When performing Descending Slasher) ''"Strike through." ''(When performing Swift Strike) ''"Hnh..." ''(When performing Backstep Cutter) ''"Back." ''(When performing Backstep Cutter) ''"Here." ''(When performing Scabbard Jab) ''"Too slow." ''(When performing Twin Shash) ''"Begone." (When performing Judgement Cut) "Vanish!" ''(When performing Draw Sword) ''"Take this!" (When performing Draw Sword) "Moonlight..." ''(When performing Moonlight Slasher) ''"Now!" (When performing Crescent Blade) "Take this." ''(When performing Judgement Streak) ''"Not good enough." (When performing Reversal) "Sloppy." ''(When performing Reversal) ''"Tch..." ''(When below 50% health) ''"Interesting..." ''(When below 50% health) ''"This is the end." ''(When performing Wanderer's Lament) ''"It ends here." ''(When performing Wanderer's Lament) ''"It's done." ''(Victory) ''"You don't have what it takes." (Victory) Alternate Outfits Vergil: An outfit based on Vergil in Devil May Cry 3. '''Black Coat: '''Yamato in a black haori with white trim. '''White Ronin: '''Yamato's outfit he wore while under Kirei Kyosho's tutelage. Category:SAOF Arena Character